This invention refers to a type of dispenser in particular for liquid soap.
As is well known, family-type liquid soap dispensers are at present available on the market. Generally, they consist of a container whose top opening is closed by a cap equipped with a pumping element ending in a dispensing button set on the outside of the container.
With dispensers of this kind, first of all, the liquid soap, or similar substances, is dispensed through the pumping effect that is obtained by pushing the plunger. Consequently, the plunger itself has a complex structure, since it has to carry out the aspiration of the liquid soap from the container.
Besides, with dispensers of this kind, once all the liquid soap contained in the container has been dispensed, the whole thing has to be replaced, including the pumping element since, for its very structure, it cannot be used for too long or in any way reused.